Unbeatable Force
by PunkSk8erChic
Summary: Rated PG-13 for Violence and Language later on. Spike and some new Bounty hunters take on an unbeatable Bounty....R&R please!!


((A/N: This is my first CB fic so if anyone is OOC then I'm sorry. Well I don't own Cowboy Bebop and I never will. I do own Natsumi Haru. But Onyx "Stonefist" Librados and Katsuki Shimura belong to my best friends so don't take them. Well a little bit of background on them.

Natsumi Haru has an unknown age she's not a very social person and she doesn't like to make friends unless it is with other bounty hunters. She's a very skilled Gunwoman and was in the secret Service for four years. Onyx "Stonefist" Librados is 16 years old and loves to play pranks and jokes. Katsuki Shimura is 24 she's an all around friendly person who makes friends with everyone. She is probably Natsumi's closets friend. Well with that I hope you enjoy the story R&R please!!))

Natsumi leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. Katsuki looked at her,

"You know that's terrible for your health, Natsu" Katsuki told her.

Natsumi took a drag off her cigarette "Since when have you been worried about my health?" she asked with a laugh.

"Since....well today" Katsuki grabbed the cigarette from her hand, tossing it onto the ground squishing it with her foot.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that" She growled standing up walking off towards to the kitchen part of the ship.

"Hey look who decided to show her face around here" Spike laughed at his own joke.

"Shut up, Spike." She opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Lighten up, Natsu" He laughed giving her a friendly slap on the back.

"What do you mean by that? I'm fine! I couldn't lighten up anymore if I tired just in a perfectly perfect mood today" She said sticking her hand into his pocket pulling out a cigarette.

"Hey that's mine!" he went to go grab it but she had already pulled it out of his reach.

"Thanks, Spikey" she walked off out of kitchen with her bottle of water popping the cigarette into her mouth getting ready to light it when she heard someone coming. "Damn.." She sprinted off down the hallway and into her room, closing the door quickly behind her. She let out a sigh walking over to her bed pulling her lighter out of her pocket.

"Natsu! Just the person I was looking for!" Onyx said. 

"What?" she said annoyed.

"I just needed some stuff" She said going through some cabinets that were filled with different types of guns and grenades. "hmmm... Ammo. Where do you hide the Ammo?"

"Far away from you" Natsumi said with a laugh before lighting her cigarette.

"That wasn't funny" She said closing the cabinets and opening some drawers. "Think Spike has Ammo?" 

"I dunno" She said putting out her cigarette "Did you check the drawer labeled 'Ammo'?"

".....noooooo" Onyx opened the drawer pulling out a box labeled 'Do not touch' "here they are" She smiled

"What's with the Ammo?" She asked as Onyx walked out of the room with the box under her arm. "Or you could just not answer me....that works too.." She frowned laying down on the bed. "It's probably just another mission or something like that, nothing to worry about."

"Natsumi!" Spikes voice was heard through the halls.

"She's not here!" she yelled from her room.

"There you are" he opened the door walking in.

"What do you want?" She sat up in her bed looking at him.

He ran a hand through his dark green hair "We've got a new mission and you aren't excluded from knowing about it."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She got up and started walking to the room where the main computer was. She walked over to Katsuki who was typing on the computer.

"Here's our man" Katsuki said hitting a key making a picture and small profile pop up. "Sagashi Sanosuke"

"Hmmm what's his record?" Onyx hit a few keys bringing up his record "Whoa this guy's done some pretty bad stuff. Lets see total Number of Casualties....unknown. Must've had Spike counting the bodies."

"Why do you say that?" Spike asked

"We all know you can't count higher that the number 3" Onyx laughed at her own joke.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny" He rolled his eyes

"I found it quite funny" Natsumi said

"Sorry to interrupt all the jokes but are we gonna find this guy? Or are we just gonna let him keep killing people?" Katsuki asked 

"How much is his bounty?" Natsumi asked

"Lemme see." Katsuki hit a few keys, "hmmm this is strange it's not listed"

"So you mean we could get no money for this!?"

"Don't worry, Natsu, nothing would be any different" Onyx said

"What do you mean by that?" She raised her eyebrow

"You'd still be broke!" Onyx laughed as did Spike.

"I'm gonna kill you when we are through with this" She frowned.

"Alright you guys! Get in your ship and lets go. I'm riding with you Natsu." Katsuki said running off to where the Swordfish III was.

"Yeah! Ship time!" Onyx ran off to her ship, hopping in. Spike laughed, and headed for the Swordfish II.

"You coming, Natsu?" he asked.

"I have no choice" She walked over to her ship and jumped in.

All three of the ships took off towards Jupiter, where the Bounty had last been seen.


End file.
